conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Era
Yo. I've added the nation of Nuwaubia. Its made up of the states you didn't take. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Joining Okay. I'm interested, may I join as an unified Korea and Japan? Enclavehunter 01:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the United Kingdom and Ireland? --Falloutfan08 07:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, you already got to it! XD Anyone can apply with blank territory, but if you are doubting, just ask anyways. Good luck with developing your articles! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually id like to use a different nation, which will take up the western America and Canada that havent been used Falloutfan08 09:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, when you're done, lemme know and I'll review it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:00, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I submit the United Commonwealths of America. Falloutfan08 16:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) There is still a lot of detail to be desired. Take a day or two to polish stuff, and when you're ready, let me know again and I'll review it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as some kinda Arctic Union economic superpower? I think it's cool. Tommytommy6180 (talk) 20:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, make a draft main page so I can have a look-see at what you have in mind. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) UN Security Council Okay, I was looking at the introduction of New Era. From what I got, China and Russia took extreme steps to preserve their economy. So let's say whatever they did, it was bad, wouldn't they be removed from their position as Security Council. If so, I think the world would need an new Security Council. Enclavehunter 02:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I concure. Who shall we be adding to the council? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I am still deciding whether the UN will exist after 2007. And if it does, I am going to make some changes to the New Era version thereof. I am considering only having a General Assembly. We'll see. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Nigeria Hey Super, I've added Nigeria to the game. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine, but if you even dream of having Nigeria getting added, you're going to have to keep it African. It can be a superpower in Africa, but on the world stage, it needs to still be Nigeria. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Here are some facts that you need to know about Nigeria before judging it as some "African" nation. #It payed off its entire debt to the Paris Club, some $30 billion dollars in a single payment. The all-mighty United States of America can't even keep a hold of that much without it going to pay off it $15 trillion dollar debt. Europe's nations can't even pay off the much in a single sum. At all. #Nigeria has a successful space program. One of which has launched four sattelites in to space. They built all of them, but had the Chinese launch them out of convience. #Nigeria has a stable government, and relatively low corruption for an "African" nation. After the Biafra War, the Nigerian government forgave the rebel leaders, and did not go into "vigilante mode" against the Igbos. On top of that, they rebuilt quickly following the war, and got their economic growth back on track. #As for the economy, not only will Nigeria have one of the largest economies in the world, in addition to their oil money, but they will have the higest GDP per capita growth for the next century. #Nigeria's military is respected, for it's size, training, and extensive peace-keeping missions throughout the globe. They are aquiring modern technology at a fast pace, and have a solid command structure with plentiful experience. #Nigeria, as mentioned already, has loads of oil. And it has even more untapped resources. Plus, it was mineral resources outmatched only be the Democratic Republic of the Congo, which you clearly know, is a crapshack country. #Nigeria, and get this, is respected by most Western nations. That's something very, very few African nations get. The United States, Britian, Germany, and France all have good ties with Nigeria, and have traded military technology with them. That must mean that they trust Nigeria's government and its military enough to actually use it properly. #It has some pull on an international level, and I'm pretty sure that gives it some more influence on the three-tier systems overseas (economical, military, political). #Its chief economic minister has been recommended by numberous non-African states for the position of IMF chief. This means that they must trust them to handle the world economy safely enough for the position. A fun-fact for you. Almost all of the IMF chiefs have come from the United States. #Finally, Nigeria isn't some rinky-dink nation. It's a modern country with a literate population, access to higher education comparable to that in Britian or the United States. It may one day replace South Africa as the big cheese for Africa on the world stage. : Now, I'm not trying to say that Nigeria should be considered a world power, but just that you give it some respect, and stop using the fact that it's African to relagate it to lower level as a nation. It's come much further than what it's former European overloads ever believed (and your people's supposed saviour), It just want you to show Nigeria the proper respect it deserves. Yes, it's African. And yes, it's had it's problems in the past. But the fact that it has survived long enough to actually start building expensive, high-tech equipment such as sensetive and complex sattelites, that deserves all the credit a nation marching into the First World is entitled too. I'll take African superpower, but please don't start saying it's somwhat inferior because of the fact it's African. But don't think that because your African, you know EVERYTHING about the nations there. You don't, like I don't know everything about Mexico or Canada. I'd get the same smack from a Mexican if I said that it was a drug-producing, gang-infested wasteland, when it's come so far in repressing those issues to become something greater. Just give Nigeria, and all of the other African nations that have come this far (Kenya, Uganda, Tanzania, Botswana, Namibia, Gabon, and the Republic of the Congo), some respect. That's all I'm asking. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : As far as the real life goes, I am not willing to respect any of aforementioned countries before they actually do something to help the rest of Africa out of its shit. Both Botswana and Namibia, peaceful nations, are on the South African border, yet we still have to give them our electricity over this extremely cold winter. If they were so glorifying, they'd not only be giving us electricity, but also be a good alternative as a refuge for minorities like myself to save my ass should the government start killing us. Nigeria is already a big player in Africa yet is surrounded by bullshit. If you see your neighbor hitting and raping his wife and kids, you'd do something about it. Nigeria is doing nothing. Besides that, it hasn't solved its own problems. Just like we haven't. : It is unfortunate that I am bias against Africa. I am not going to deny it. Our educated and smart politicians who studied in the UK and other nations baffle me with their calls for nationalism. They baffle me with their continued incompetence to fix the SIMPLEST of issues. They baffle me with their inability to READ a speech from a paper without stopping, scratching their head, laughing, saying "eh eh eh" ten times then skip a paragraph to read further. You need to experience Africa in your daily life to be able to see this how I see it. You may be African-American and think you're gonna fit in here, but no, you're not. The culture difference is immense. Even a white American won't fit in with the white Africans. Africans, all of them, have millions of miles to go. Unless we can learn to forgive and more forward and all follow the example of Mandela, there is no hope. --- Not even South Sudan, newly independent, could keep its dick in its pants. :Now, in New Era, I am trying to maintain an atmosphere of "this goes there and these go there." I have nothing against Nigeria having a good economy. I have nothing against Nigeria being literate. I have nothing against Nigeria having a stable government. The problem that I do have, however, is that you are aspiring to make it compete with Western nations. Nigeria hasn't made a sufficient impact on the international community in real life for me to allow for it to be a superpower. :I will also not allow any European nation which doesn't include Britain, Germany or France to be a superpower. Nor any Middle Eastern nation, regardless of their oil, which doesn't include Saudi Arabia. And also no South American nation if it doesn't include Brazil. :This is the major reason I left Future World. I do not want someone creeping back up on any American nation (all of which will be real superpowers) with his moderately strong African military and taking over the entire continent. This Nigeria should work out fine if it doesn't invade any countries outside of its immediate neighbors, or without the assistance of a global superpower. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I would have left Future World too, primarily because of your over-inflated beliefs in the American military, and you attempts to lord it over me. I don't know which nation your emulating, but the United States is not it. America isn't that great. It is corrupt. Congress does nothing but fight and complain about politics. The President does nothing but complain about Congress. And the economy is deteriorating. The military is an overinflated airbag, that is weaking because no one wnats to join after a series of wonderfully aweful scandals, low pay, and public anger toward the last war and the one we're still fighting. Prices for everything are skyrocketing here. Gas was $2.35 two years ago. It's $4.20 now. Crime is going up, and one day, my nation will be just like your. Only with more guns, crazy people, and more corruption. You say the U.S. would be a superpower, and your correct. But that superpower has lost three wars. It couldn't stop China from saving North Korea. It was outsmarted by a bunch of guys wearing leaves, crawling through tunnels. And was ousted out of a country because they were so stinkin' unpopular with the people they were trying the "liberate". America is powerful, but that's all. I love my country, but until it does something useful, like fix education, crime fighting, and immigration, it'll get no respect from me. :Back to the point. I never said I'd fit into an African community. In their eyes, I'm still white. Likewise, you'd be seen less of a white man because your from Africa over here. I've walked through neighborhoods that look like a bomb fell on them, and the people look as if they have nothing to live for. So as uneven an example it may be, I don't need to be in Africa to know what it would be like. I could also care less about what my neighbor does until begins to affect me. That is something you haven't learned about politics. No nation HAS to help another. The United States only marched in Afganistan because it was affected by the events there. Likewise, Kenya and Tanzania have more important problems to deal with at home. And this isn't about you hating Nigeria. It my disbelief at you bias against it. I'm biased against Europeans. It's a fact, but I respect their influence and power. Not because it's overwhelming and in your face, but because they've earned it. Nigeria went from being a backwater country to relatively sophisticated nation in 60 years. And that was with little foreign help, civil war, six military coups, and religious uprisings. Zimbabwe had none of that, but crumbled like a piece of paper. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :My over-inflated beliefs in the American military? If we're talking about the Allied States military here, I developed that personally since I first created the page in 2010. I told you then: my time and effort spent on this wiki and on my country gives me the advantage. There is no way to say "my military is stronger than yours," thus we take it on effort and history, unless, like I have stated, we find another medium. :Say what you want, America, overall, remains the country at the top of the list. Your country is what we foreigners strive for. You have /democracy/, which regardless of what you say, actually works. You don't doubt it when a new president is elected. Your elections aren't fixed. You have checks and balances. Any other country which claims to have this is full of shit. Your military may be going backwards, but currently it remains the most powerful force on the face of the Earth. It may not even be the largest, but taking everything into account, and without retreating like whiny pussies and recalling troops from Iraq or Afghanistan, it will win any war it commits to. :Yes, no country has to help another, but if it doesn't, don't ask me to respect them. If they don't help, they're full of shit. The US actually tries. If not using military intervention, it uses sanctions, political pressure or anything. Besides that, the American people, or some of them, actually want to help. Also, those who don't. Whiny little faggot pussies. :I don't hate Nigeria. I don't hate Africa. I respect everything by default. It's what I learn from that moment on that determines my respect for it in the future. Nigeria has lost it because of it... just being there and... doing nothing. Africa has lost my respect for being a wasteland of utter bullshit, wars, poverty and famine. I still respect the people individually, though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :A little insight into American politics. The United States only helps to keep up it's PR. It chose not to stop the genocide in Rwanda. However, it involved itslef in Somalia's civil war, not out of sincerity, but because the nation was in a geographically stretegic region. It borders the Red Sea, which leads to Seuz Canal. It only sanctioned Iran, not because of the outcries there, no. It did so because Iran would throw off the U.S.'s balance of power there, and make it impossible for it to protect the oil rich region from rivals (i.e. Russia and China). It's only in Uganda to protect newly discovered oil supplies there, and only has troops in Haiti to protect it's backyard, and it's location next to Cuba and the Panama Canal. Also, it only has troops in Japan to prevent North Korea from gaining a foothold there, and throwing off the American investments in China and the Pacific. The United States doesn't care about any nation. That's something you foreigners aren't getting. War is good for business, only when it doesn't interfere with American politics. Every American sees that, and we don't care because that's just how it is. :The United States has done nothing to stop the drug war in Mexico. It's done nothing to help the Venuzulan people, the Cuban people, or the Haitians. The United States isn't noble and you can ask any American that, and you'll get the same answer. The vast majority of Americans don't want to help because it doesn't benefit us. "Why should I send my son or daughter to fight for another nation's rights when I get none?" That's the general reasoning here. We don't have to help anybody. Your problems, not ours. I don't care what happens in wartorn nations. I don't complain about it, and I'm not about to joint he military or the Peace Corps to help. I'm I a fagoot for that? You've just lost an ally. The United States COULD stop Iran, Syria, or North Korea, but it isn't ADVENTAGEOUS. Israel has 100-300 nukes. Iran has 0. Hypocrisy right there. We don't have democracy. If we didn't, the U.S. wouldn't have gone into Iraq or Vietnam. Most Americans said no to gay marriage, and they get it. A group, read me, a GROUP, decided the results weren't fair so they took it to the Supreme Court. What happens? This a groups of people have a resolution,passed by the majority of the U.S. population, numbering in the tens of millions, and now state after state are seeing their vitures and beliefs trampled down on because someone didn't like the outcome. That's democracy for you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Democracy: you elect who you want to have as leaders, they take it from there. The public shouldn't have a say in everything. They chose their Congressmen and their President, now they should shut the fuck up. If your son or daughter joined the military, they should know what they're in for. "Protecting the United States" is a bullshit story. Nobody is going to invade the US, ever. Never ever ever ever. So your military is there for our benefit. You keep the balance. Without you, I'd argue that liberalism and actual freedom would have no meaning in our society. America sets the standards. :Yes, if you don't care what goes on in other nations, you're an asshole. Are you that selfish? Are your problems larger than the rest of the worlds'? Is an expensive gallon of gas a bigger issue than a kid hiding from militias in the bushes? At least care at a moral level instead of just "meh." :Whether sincere or not, the United States does help us. I'd definitely argue that the presence of the US on Earth is what keeps many countries from going completely apeshit in tyrannical policies. Like I said, you keep the balance. Without America, there will be chaos. Search your feelings, you know this to be true. :I don't even know why we are repeating this debate. We aren't going to reach a common ground. You think it isn't that bad in Africa as I say it to be. I think you're exaggerating about your situation in America. This is going nowhere. My ruling for Nigeria remains the same. It can be well off but shouldn't be able to compete with any Western nation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :My problems aren't exaggerated. There facts I and every other American can agree with. What moronic foreigners don't get is the war is EXPENSIVE. EXPENSIVE. EXPENSIVE. EXPENSIVE. We waste billions of dollars on corrupt countries (including yours), and get nothing in return. Every time we "save" you, the price of everything here goes up. Food, water, gas, electricity, everything. Taxes go up to support our campaigns for other nations. Listening to you is proof your not appreicative. You live in Pretoria, in a predominately white neighborhood no doubt, and as you mentioned already, you go a largely white school. I know for a fact your family is far better off than most black one in South Africa, and statistics prove it. Our problems are economical. I can't find a job to save my life because we keep giving them away to YOU. I'm not selfish, I'm thinking about my well-being, and that of my family. I could get shot just walking down the street. I'm surround by thugs who shoot babies as their playing. A six year old girl was killed in a gang shooting. She wasn't even the target. Another was shot, not on the streets, but in her home, because these idiots can't aim. The police here are inept. They can drop a thousand police in downtown Chicago to protect the President, but not a single one to stop a beating or a break-in. :I look overseas, and see that the economies of other nations are growing at the expense of America. Why? Because as I mentioned, we're "helping" you do something you should be doing yourself. The track record of nations throughout the globe is the reason a could care less if all the staving children in the world were eaten by wolves. Our government is a democracy. We choose our leaders, as they REPRESENT the people who elected them. So no, we do have a say because the law SAYS WE DO. That's why I said the government is corrupt. They choose NOT to listen to the people. They whine and complain about the issues at hand, but do nothing to fix them because it means they will actually have to work. :And the world was doing just fine before we came along. The Mugal Empire, Ethiopia, Egypt, Britian, the Qing Empire, Japan, Germany. They were all doing swell long before we arrived on the seen. And this stopped being about Nigeria a long time ago, and I never said it would compete with any Western nation. :And tell me Super. What will that staving child in Somalia do for my kids? Will he find the cure for cancer? End world hunger? Stop black Africans from kicking your arse? Exactly what will he do? His problems aren't mine. I'm not about to waste time, money, effort, or my life for someone I don't know. If it were preventable HERE, then yes, i'd do something. But China? Burma? India? The Congo? No. What are you doing to prevent rebels from killing people Super? My problems are big enough for me to have decided not to care what happens outside of this country. If someone points a nuke at us, then I'll do something. Until then, you'd have to give me a very convincing argument as to why I should risk my life for nothing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you missed the speech parents give to their kids to not always want something in return for everything they do and to care about other human beings. I'm sorry, but I cannot convince such a cold person like you to care, because obviously your foundation in life hasn't been properly laid. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Then you clearly don't know Americans. I care about my family and friends. Not some morons who are more than happy to blow up whatever I or other Americans have given to others. You have nothing to say either. You spent two days whining about how bad life in South Africa was, and demanded justice. So, you clearly missed the part where your parents tell you that others have it far worse than you do. Yet, when I do the same, I am cold and heartless. At least my people didn't enslave another group of people for centuries. At least we try to do something for others. I'm through helping others. I've seen too much in my short life, and I'm tired of seeing the good I do go to waste. I'm too well aware of the things going on around the world, but I'm too done trying to do anything about it. Say what you will, but I'm through. I'm not Gandhi, Mother Tereasa, or Jesus. You can't convince me to go out there and help again. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's quite obvious that we're on opposite sides of some or other spectrum. You think history makes people. I believe they make themselves. You believe the world is about every man for himself. I believe we should all at least try to help each other. You don't see the difference between stating the facts and whining, I do. That's just how it is. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware of the differences. I just grew tired of the helping part, and decided to focus on helping those who I know and love. I don't love some kid in Sudan because I don't know or care to know him. i have things more important things like family to tend to. I know what the world is, and yes, that is a fact. There are good people, but not many of them I have tried for most of my life, so you can't hold me to that anymore. Now if you would agree, I think we should purge this discussion and focus on something else. I don't like arguing with you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way toward me. So shall we call an end to this? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Europe Could I make a geopolitically unified Europe as my nation? It will not be a huge superpower, instead it will be focused on Banking, the economy and technology. HORTON11: • 17:43, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, even though it is small geographically, it is a potential location for many future countries joining the New Era. You can have it now, but if new people want territory there, you should give it to them, given they make a good story ICly. You can only have a smaller part of it as your permanent territory. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ↓This is what I have in mind for size↓ I will not include Switz. as they do not want to join the EU, Britain as they do not want the unified currency, Scandinavia for similar reasons and the east for huge differences. Hopefully I will not have to give up much more territory. If necessary I can give away my parts of Belarus, Ukraine, BiH and Greece (although the banknotes I have do carry Greek writing. HORTON11: • 15:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it seems acceptable. But because this is taking so many nations out of the game, I'm gonna need you to show an extreme amount of innovation, dedication and activity. You're also gonna have to make a pretty impressive presentation for this to be accepted into the New Era finally. Good luck :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Disconnecting A little birdie tells me there are going to be some disconnects this Friday. There needs to be more detail, dedication and activity, so just editing one or two things won't change it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm still here. --Falloutfan08 21:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Likewise. I've only been preoccupied with other issues elsewhere. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Currently basically everyone is getting disconnected. I need to see each main page finished and then articles starting to come in. Compare your project categories to that of Georgeland, the Allied States or Everett, then you'll know what I want to see. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Eastern Sahara Does Eastern Sahara have enough information to be accepted? --Falloutfan08 15:52, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but you're gonna have to continue working on it actively, to complete the main page and expand more on your military. Add your stuff to the Atlas. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Exactly what I planned on --Falloutfan08 17:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Possible Would it be allowed for the President of the GKR to have an Presidental Aircraft Carrier. I know it sounds stupid, and unlikely, but could it be allowed here? Enclavehunter 20:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh, well, I guess, but the President can't ride into battle on his boat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It's not meant for battle. It's more of an diplomatic ship. If you want an peace treaty, why go to an different country and risk being shot while you can go onboard an ship in the middle of nowhere. Or when you need an quick escape from an country, go on your boat. I just though it would be funny. Enclavehunter 20:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Heh, good idea --Falloutfan08 20:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I want to be Ukraine. Where do I join? I want to be Ukraine. How exactly do I submit a application? - Xxstormmxx Hey, there isn't much happening in the New Era lately, but you're free to apply. There's a little checklist on the New Era page for developing your nation for acceptance, so when you think your nation has sufficient detail, feel free to contact me on my talk page and have me review it. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I guess if theres not much going on I will join future world instead. Maybe later I might come back here. Future world is pretty much dead, it seems. HORTON11: • 20:39, July 22, 2013 (UTC)